


The Brightest Smile

by lun_a



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, i didn't mean to fluff turns to angst lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: Woojin just smiles at him, the brightest he can muster.





	The Brightest Smile

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand i'm back with another one!!! i am most excited on posting this, im just so proud i finished this during final exams lol.
> 
> just enjoy reading!!

 

There was a smile across Jihoon's face as he stood there in his white suit, the best look Woojin has ever seen on him. He chuckles as he feels the crowd's attention on him, being the shy boy that he is. Jihoon. Woojin would want to think of how they got here but all he has in mind is how beautiful Jihoon looks standing in front of him, cheeks tinted in pink and twinkling eyes.

"Hey." Jihoon starts and Woojin feels his heart race a little bit faster than normal. "It's our wedding day. You're stuck with me forever." The crowd laughs at Jihoon's tease so does Woojin. For one more time, he finds himself wanting to just grab Jihoon out of this place and keep him safe away from the world.

"Thank you so much for coming into my life—for turning my whole world upside down. You are by far the most annoying person I have ever met but you're _my favorite annoying._ "

For a moment Woojin stops listening and just admires Jihoon as he talks, trying not to short circuit everytime Jihoon makes a little smile. "From the first time we met, I actually didn't think I'll come to like you. Well, I kind of think you were attractive but damn you just happened to always get my attention. Can I just tell you how I love watching you sleep? I love how you're so beautiful even with your eyes close. Damn, I just love you so much. I love you, okay? I would 't be marrying you if I don't love you enough."

  
Woojin once more wants to hug Jihoon the tightest but he urges himself not to until the older finishes his speech.

"Do you remember that time we went to the island, when I almost drove home after you walked out on me during our dinner date by the shore?" Woojin heard a couple of laughs from the audience, it was easy to recognize Sungwoon's. "Yeah, because you forgot the proposal ring so you ran off. You were stupid that time, you always are. But you are my stupid, and you complement my flaws and that is why I love you.

"Now that you're really mine forever, please don't forget that you are beautiful no matter how many times Jinyoung calls you ugly. Your gummy smile is one of the reasons that makes me want to wake up beside you every morning. Your laugh is my favorite sound. I may not say this all the time and I may have never admitted it but you got me whipped for everything that you are."

And then Woojin starts to recall once again how Jihoon got him as whipped, trying to find what flaws the older has for any reason to unlove him— "You have faults and cracks, reasons you may think would make me not love you but you are just as perfectly flawed as I want. Love, your imperfections are what makes who you are, the person that I love." Jihoon shyly smiles after speaking again.

  
"Thank you for being my best friend, for always being the dumber. Thank you for being Max's dad. Thank you for being there whenever I need hugs— though I always tell you Jisung gives the warmest embrace next to my parents, you know I'll always come back to yours because you're my home and we always come back home right? Thank you for being my food buddy, for trying all I eat even though everything seems new to you. Thank you for all the firsts I've shared with you.

"And you are more than deserving of every single thing I can give you and even the things that I can't. You would never worth lesser to me than you could ever think. Everything about you will always be worth it.

"And thank you for being my first heartbreak."

Woojin still feels the pain in his heart from back then, the longing and the want to hug him every time he cries. He never wanted to see Jihoon cry but after it all, Woojin was more than happy after seeing Jihoon smiling again. "Thank you for coming back to me. When we first broke up, I thought I lost you forever. You don't know how much I prayed every night that you'll come to my door and just hug me like you always does when I'm lonely. I prayed for you to just come back even without any words said and I'll accept you again. And you did.

"You came back to me and that was when I thought— I knew you were the one. I told myself I'm never letting you go again. I promised to marry you. Now here we are," Jihoon's sparkly eyes are now even more twinkling if it's even possible, eyes glossy in tears so Woojin smiles and Jihoon speaks again.

"We're here in front of the people who knew our story, and we're telling them of our love, I'm telling you and the world how much I love you. I am sorry if at times I am not enough. I'm sorry for not being good enough for you. I'm sorry if I get so annoying all the time. I'm sorry for the complains everytime I get hungry, for the whines when I'm bored.

"Love, I promise you forever. I promise you my whole life. I promise to stay beside you always, and I promise to be better. I will be a better husband to you, a better dad to Max and to our future children. I promise to not let go of your hand even if times get rough. I will be there through all your failures and success, we'll be each other anchor until we lose our breaths."

Jihoon takes a deep breath, holds out the ring in front of him. Woojin gathers up all the courage and holds his tears from falling. Jihoon's eyes search and finds Woojin's then smiles, tears falling from the former's beautiful eyes— eyes that gave Woojin the meaning of love.

 

 

 

 

"I love you," Jihoon says and smiles the brightest at the man in front of him,

 

 

 

"I love you so much, Lai Kuanlin."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finally, Woojin's tears fall as the crowd showers in applause. His heart is full of happiness with a sting of regret. He witnessed everything about Jihoon and Kuanlin's story, was there all the time for Jihoon even when Kuanlin left and when Kuanlin came back. Woojin was there, yet all those times he stayed, he never told him how much he loved him.

_"I promise you to always be here for you, too, whenever you need me. If ever you still needs me. Your smile is my comfort. Be happy, Lai Jihoon."_ With that, Jihoon looks at Woojin's direction once again after the noise dies down and the ring was worn. Jihoon mouths a _'thank you'_ and Woojin just smiles at him, the brightest he can muster.

  
Woojin leaves the place in such a way like he didn't have his heart on his hands, broken, just few minutes ago. He did not have to let Jihoon go, he just slipped the chance he could've had.

_But Jihoon is happy. And it's enough._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall cried lol bec i almost did. im v sorry ONCE AGAIN, I LOVE WOOJIN SO MUCH.


End file.
